


The Boyfriend Experience

by mellovesall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work to accompany the fabulous story, "The Boyfriend Experience" by Hobbitsdoitbetter. Link to the story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5425550">The Boyfriend Experience, by hobbitsdoitbetter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitsdoitbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsdoitbetter/gifts).




End file.
